tttefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Tender Engines
Hi, welcome to Thomas the Tank Engine Wikia! Thanks for your edit to the Old Iron page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Thomasfan (Talk) 04:24, January 28, 2010 Island of Sodor Hi, I'm afraid I haven't been getting your messagaes because you have been leaving messages for me on Thomasfan's talk page. :) Regarding the map, there is a map of the Island of Sodor on the Island of Sodor page. :D Hope this helps. :) Also, to sign messages you leave on user pages add four of these ~ after your message. SteamTeam 08:30, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for you help. I'm so going to confuse SteamTeam and Thomasfan. :P Tender Engines 06:50, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Um... how are some engines in... ...Misty Island Rescue confirmed to be in the special, and some are not? Where is the proof for this? Can anyone tell me? Re:Are you an administrator on SiF? No, I am not. I am not even a member, but I am the founder of The NEW Tugboats and Thomas Forums. :) ZEM talk to me! 01:30, March 13, 2010 (UTC) RE: SIF No, I am not an admin there. I WAS a member a one point, but made some stupid mistakes and got banned. I had to try 3 times to get into SIF, it's different for every person who wants to join I guess. Sorry I couldn't be of any help here. Good luck getting in. Jim 03:46, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Re: Pending Approval? Still? That's probably the problem, I was still 13 when I joined. I turned 14 as of today. But... will they still let me in? Tender Engines 03:58, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :Just to let you know, it's better to leave messages for people on their talk page and not yours. I don't know. Maybe you should wait another week, and if you're still not on there then I say try to reregister. ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 04:04, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Sif I'm admin here on the Thomas wikia, but I'm just an ordinary member on SiF. SteamTeam 09:08, March 13, 2010 (UTC) I've tried contacting an admin before, and they didn't reply. As a result, I very rarely go on there now. Try leaving a message on this guy's talk page user:TheColonel, he doesn't really come on the wikia much but I know he's from SiF. He might get the message. SteamTeam 09:41, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Re:S13 Of course I will :) I'll be uploading Henry's Good Deeds next hopfully. :) I think it's my favourite S13 episode. SteamTeam 10:02, March 17, 2010 (UTC) You can view it at the bottom of this page - Henry's Good Deeds SteamTeam 13:30, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :Percy's Parcel is uploaded now. SteamTeam 16:00, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Banned on SiF? For speaking my mind? If you're wondering what I'm talking about, I just joined SiF about 10 or so days ago. I've been contributing good material. But Ryan has been putting down almost everyone in the Proposed Volumes: 2010 thread. One fine day, I wake up to find one of my posts have been deleted. For no reason ''whatsoever. I asked Ryan if he did in PM. The reply I got back contained these lines: "That post just screams pure ignorance." and "Lose the attitude, man!" Inside all those remarks, he said he didn't know who had deleted my post. Later in PM, I told him about how I thought there were ideas in the Proposed Volumes thread that were actually useful, if he looked at them more carefully. I didn't say anything bad to him, I just told him to look at it more carefully. 15 minutes later, I was banned from the forums. ''Who here thinks that what I said was reasonable grounds for banning? Hmm? Re: Huh? I guess I did go a little overboard. But some of the edits you did were a bit unnecessary. So you can redo some of them. ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 02:26, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :I guess so. ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 03:07, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Re: I believe... Well, thomasfan has solved the probelm I had with you! But please! Remember to sign your posts with the signiture button! rawrlego "Everyone hates being teased about liking Thomas at their age. But the TTTE wikia ignores that teasing and says Thomas is for everyone!" 12:37, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Also I'm sorry about reporting you to ZEM. Please forgive me! rawrlego "Everyone hates being teased about liking Thomas at their age. But the TTTE wikia ignores that teasing and says Thomas is for everyone!" 12:42, April 7, 2010 (UTC) edit Thanks for editing my Skarloey Railway Viaduct page. i created tha.t Robertbobbobby 04:04, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Re: Two requests... Sure you can upload the images. Just be aware that they may be deleted depending on quality among other factors. I'll start the artilce off, but you need to tell me what it is before I can start it. ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 03:09, April 13, 2010 (UTC) :How's this look? Thomas and the Special Letter and other stories (Australian VHS) ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 03:42, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Re: Railway extensions? I think I see what you mean. But no, I don't know when it happened. ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 15:24, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Re: Pics I'd love to see them so upload them and if the quality is poor they'll simply be deleted, but I'm sure they will be okay. Sorry I took so long to get back to you SteamTeam 09:25, April 25, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, that's great quality. Thanks for uploading them, I'll look forward to seeing the others SteamTeam 11:15, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Re: Where does... Do you mean this one? And what do you mean where did it come from? Do you mean what episode or season? ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 03:13, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :I don't know what episode it came from, but it does share some similarities with this one from Thomas and the Breakdown Train. I have seen this picture, unedited, before in a book though. I can't remember what book though. ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 03:26, April 26, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm glad you found it, and that I caould be of help. ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 14:09, April 26, 2010 (UTC)